Mi amor por ti es verdadero (Flippy y Fliqpy)
by Vampiro Diurno
Summary: Fliqpy esta enamorado de Flippy pero ¿su amor es corespondido?


Este es mi primer Fanfic estoy súper emocionado, es sobre una de mis parejas preferidas gócenlo, para todos ustedes que les quede claro soy hombre lo digo por la mayoría de los Fic que eh leído los escribieron mujeres, bien aquí esta.

Mi amor por ti es real

En la calle de la ciudad de Happy Tree Frindres caminaba Fliqpy con un solo rumbo figo.

-no es posible que yo sienta esto por el ¿acaso mi corazón sabe lo que dicta?- se preguntaba un oso de camino a su casa -tiene que ser mentira-se susurro para sí mismo -oh mi Flippy ¿por cuánto más tiempo podre ocultarlo?-se preguntaba Fliqpy.

Ya había pasado 7 meses desde que Fliqpy se materializo, Flippy logro clamar esa sed de sangre que sentía su contraparte convenciéndolo de que la guerra termino, El dulce oso yacía muy concentrado leyendo un libro en su estudio mientras Fliqpy regresaba del hospital (ya que el ser un buen asesino lo convirtió en un buen médico) al entra en la casa paso por el estudio donde estaba Flippy.

-hola Fliqpy ¿Cómo estas hoy?-le pregunto sin separar la cara del libro pues era una lectura interesante.

-bien… sino te importa quiero ir a mi habitación-Flippy izo un gesto con la mano que Fliqpy logro identificar y se retiro a su cuarto a callar aquellos pensamiento -ahora que ajo… yace llamare a Sniffles el podrá aconsejarme-Fliqpy salió de su habitación no pudo evitar ver a Flippy en el camino, al yerga al teléfono no tardo en tomarlo pues sabía que Sniffles (aparte de Flippy) era su mejor amigo y el entendería.

-consultorio del doctor Sniffles ¿con quién tengo el gusto?

-Sniffles soy yo ¿podemos hablar?

-si claro ¿Qué pasa?

-no es algo que pueda decir por teléfono ¿dónde podemos hablar?

-¿Qué te parece la cafetería?

-no muy publica

-bien entonces mi casa mi turno ya termino te veré allí

-está bien... oye Fliipy voy a salir ¿quieres que cuando regrese te compre algo?

-no gracias-miro el reloj 19:30 -¿vas a llegar tarde?

-posiblemente no me esperes despierto.

-bien solo cuídate.

Al salir de la casa saludo muy educadamente a Lumpy (su vecino) y continúo en camino a casa de Sniffles. Allí parado frente a la puerta a punto de tocar cuando.

-estoy a tras tuyo (Fliqpy se voltea para encontrase con un oso hormiguero Sniffles) ¿entramos?-el oso sádico saludo al oso hormiguero y juntos entraron a la casa -bien… ¿Qué querías decirme?

-nótelo tomes mal pero quiero que sepas no puedo ocultar esto por más tiempo (suspiro) yo estoy enamorado de… de Flippy.

-¿de Flippy? ¿Acaso no son… bueno ya sabes?

-lose pero… es que él es, es todo lo que deseo.

-lo entiendo pero… ¿Por qué me lo dices a mi?

-porque no tengo a nadie más.

-¿Qué hay de Flippy? Deberías decírselo a él.

-no… puedo si él no siente lo mismo.

-no sabrás si no le preguntas, lo que te falta es valor reúne el mismo valor solo hazlo.

-bien… se lo diré adiós.

-adiós-Fliqpy se retiro de la casa de Sniffles y continuo a su casa, tomando el camino largo ya que deseaba pensar en cómo decírselo a Flippy como decirle TE AMO -¿cómo lo hago?-se preguntaba -¿cómo le dijo? ¿Cómo?-se seguía preguntando, se hundió tanto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta hasta que fue tarde que ya estaba parado frente a la puerta, se quedo parado allí pensaba llamar a la puerta cuando esta se abrió de ella salió Flippy -Flippy ¿adónde ibas?

-a buscarte.

-¿a buscarme? ¿Por qué?

-porque yo… am… um…

-no te entiendo.

-no importa pasa.

-yo… tengo que decirte algo, pero cuando estemos a dentro-tanto Flippy como Fliqpy entraron en la casa, al llegar a la cocina los osos militares se sentaron en la mesa.

-bien ¿qué es?-pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Flippy hace 7 meses tú y yo vivimos juntos, en el tiempo que estuvimos juntos pero separados tú me entiendes… alguna vez ¿tuviste miedo de que te hiciera algo malo?

-no cuando me tuviste a tu merced pudiste matarme pero te detuviste cuando te mire a los ojos medí cuenta de que realmente me querías o mejor dicho me quieres ¿por qué? ¿Preguntas?

-tú sabes que somos como hermanos gemelos… bueno la verdad me siento mucho más cerca de ti… aun más que un hermano.

-perdona Fliqpy pero no te entiendo.

-lo que quiero decir es que te… te…-cerro sus ojos escucho a su corazón y alma que formaron palabras en su boca dándole el valor para pronunciarlas -te amo dijo si rodeos- una sonrisa se dibujo en Flippy, Fliqpy aun seguía con los ojos cerrados pus esperaba una mala respuesta -si tu no sientes lo mismo lo entiendo, si quieres que me baya lo haré solo quería que supieras lo mucho que…-su voz fue callada pues algo carnoso y de sabor dulce choco con sus labios poco a poco sintió como era besado, débilmente abrió los ojos para encontrase con Flippy besándolo Fliqpy correspondió a ese beso y cero sus ojos para saber que su más grande sueño se izo realidad, este se rompió cuan Flippy se separo -Fue hermoso ¿acaso tú?

-no tienes mal sabor… en realidad eres delicioso, pero eso fue solo una probadita yo quiero todo el paquete-se acerco al cuello de Fliqpy y comenzó a besarlo y morderlo suavemente para no dañarlo, al separarse, lo alzo en sus brazos y sonriendo dulcemente dijo: hace meses deseo hacer esto.

-pues te tardaste-dijo pasando su brazo alrededor del cuello de Flippy quien lo llevo a su habitación a divertirse un poco, tras 6 horas dentro se podía ver en la habitación dada vuelta por completo en la cama estaba Flippy abrazándolo al lado de él estaba Fliqpy quien tenía una dulce sonrisa -dime Flippy ¿tú me amas?

-te eh amado desde que nos conocemos por eso nunca quise eliminarte, como sabes siempre pude hacerlo, pero nunca tuve el valor de hacerlo.

-como sabes yo surgí para protegerte en la guerra, nunca quise hacerte daño solo quería tu atención, te amo mi osito de peluche-dijo acurrucándose al lado sullo.

-también te amo mi oso salvaje-dijo después se unieron en un beso aun más apasionado que todos los que yace habían dado así su amor continuo sin importarles lo que los de más pensara solo eran felices mientras se tuvieran el uno al otro el mundo les daba igual, como todas las parejas tuvieron pequeñas discusiones que solo consiguieron hacer su relación aun más fuerte uniéndolos más sabiendo que siempre se tendrían el uno al otro.

Fin…

Nota: lo hice mi primer Fic voy subir otros pero no solo serán Flippy-Fliqpy también habrá otro como: Flippy-Splendid Flippy-Shyfty Fliqpy-Splendid Pop-Disco bear Handy-The Mole Mime-Russell etc… no solo serán de los Happy Tree Frinds aunque estoy súper loco con ellos.


End file.
